There You'll Be
by Anya3
Summary: Riddick Finally finds Jack and she's been doing some amazing growing up and popularity stuff. I know it's crap so DON'T FLAME ME! PLEASE!
1. There You'll Be

When I look back on these times  
and the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get  
to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
you were right there for me  
  
It had taken him a while to track her down, four years to   
be exact. Four years, three months and sixteen days. After Imam had   
taken her with him, Riddick had left off on his own to lay low for   
a while. It had been nearly four weeks of being trapped togather   
in that small ship, all three of them, but with enough rations and   
water, they had survived...and grow closer. That was something that   
Richard B. Riddick had never counted on. Growing so close to her.   
She had even cried her eyes out the day he left her and Imam on that   
remotely colonized planet, Meridial 4. And he  
himself, though   
he would never tell a soul had come very close to letting his   
silent tears fall when he had to turn his back on her, hearing her pleas   
for him to stay. But they both knew it was too  
dangerous. So he   
had left.  
  
That was six years ago. About a year and a half after lying   
low on a desolate planet filled with mostly miners and few free settlers,   
he had figured the mercs had bought the story of his death and forgotten   
about him. His name would be forgotten by now as well as his face and   
so he set out again, in that small ship that was once a liferaft, to   
find the girl, now woman, he left behind. She  
would be 21 by now   
and he planned never to let her go. Once he found her.  
  
in my dreams I'll always see  
you soar above the sky  
in my heart will always be a place  
for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
  
It had shocked him quite well to discover that she had changed   
her name and become quite popular. When he had first heard the news   
of her name he chuckled, then looked astounded to find  
she had become a   
world renound singer with a second album coming out called 'Criminal   
on the run'. That, too had made him laugh. He had immediatly gone   
out and bought the first album, ironically, yet appropriatly   
entitled 'Danger in the Dark'. Her new alias had been a combination on  
her own name along with his and Carolyn's. Jacklyn B. Carol. He had   
chuckled looking the album over. The cover of the case was her standing   
with her back to the camera and a strand of lights on  
her back that was   
shockingly similar to the ones he himself had worn when stranded on   
the planet he liked to call 'Hell'. She was wearing tight black leather   
pants and a black leather tank top that zipped up in the back. Her   
black stiletto heels reached up under her pants up her legs. Her brown  
hair was up in a ponytail that swung down to her neck. He couldn't see   
her face, but could tell simply by her body that she had grown up   
quite well. In her right hand was a torch and on the sides of the   
album cover were shadows that looked creepily similar to the creatures   
that had been on that planet that they had almost died on. Turning the   
case over, he looked down the list of tracks on the  
album, laughing   
at some of them that truely resembled the Jack he knew and furrowing   
his eyebrows at some of the others he couldn't relate to anything.  
  
Stranger in the dark  
Irrisistable  
Eclipse  
Baby (Now or Never)  
Tight  
Crashdown  
Obvious  
Blue Sunset  
There You'll Be  
  
"You wanna see the music videos to it? It comes free on   
the album and we can show you it in the digital screen center if you   
like." A pimpley faced boy grinned up at Riddick pointing to the  
album the man held in his hand. Oh well, his boss had said to be   
nice to everyone. This guy certainly looked like the creme of the   
crop. He wore loose black jeans with combat boots and a  
black tank   
top with a grey jacket over it. And goggles. Those really topped   
it off. Though he had taken them off when he picked up the album, it   
still freaked the kid out, goggles sitting atop his bare head.  
  
The man turned to him and the kid almost backed away   
seeing his silver eyes. "Whoh, just like in the song, man."  
  
"What?" Riddick nearly growled.  
  
The kid pointed to a song on the album he was holding. "There's   
a song on there that talks about a muscly guy with silver eyes.   
You sound just like that."  
  
Riddick simply stared at the boy until he remembered his   
offer and began to lead him over to the video center. The kid directed   
him into a alcove and unwrapped the album, then stuck it into the   
slot. Smiling nervously and walking away the kid moved thankfully over   
to another customer. Turning his attention back to the screen, Riddick   
looked at his selection of videos for the songs.  
  
SELECT ONE:  
***********************************************************************  
********************************************  
Stranger in the dark- No Video Available --  
  
Irrisistable- Video Available  
  
Eclipse- No Video Available  
  
Baby (Now or Never)- No Video Available  
  
Tight- No Video Available  
  
Crashdown- Video Available  
  
How Much (for your love)- Video Available  
  
Blue Sunset- No Video Available  
  
There You'll Be- Video Availble (Full)  
*********************************************************************  
**********************************************  
  
Skimming his finger down with the cursor that followed it, Riddick   
selected the first video available. Irrisistable. He'd been wondering what   
this one was about. Closing the face-only covering  
curtain and   
slipping in the earphone peices, he waited as the screen read 'One   
Moment Please'. He heard clicking before the black screen faded into   
a large dancefloor with mostly silver and glitter  
falling from the   
ceiling. The music in the background was intoxicating as was the visual   
when she finally walked into the room and began singing. She had   
certainly become beautiful. He felt jealousy rise as she ran her fingers   
through one guys hair and the next across anothers chin. Growling softly  
he shifted, trying not to reach up and break the screen. That would   
only get him kicked out of the store. She shimmied up to the screen and   
the video faded out with the music. Riddick looked on in confusion as   
he realized this was one of those machines that only gives you a   
sample until bought, then you get the whole thing. Quickly reinserting   
the album, he chose his next song, 'There You'll  
Be', deciding   
to skip over 'Crashdown' and 'How Much' for now.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels  
to feel the sky within my reach  
and I always will remember all  
the strength you gave to me  
your love made me make it through  
oh, i owe so much to you  
you were right there for me  
  
It suprised him to hear the soft tunes of a piano with some   
string instruments flow in and the screen open on Jack's eyes. She   
had a truely far away look in her eyes as they softly closed with the   
music and the screen faded again to a new scene with Jack sitting on   
a wooden stool in an empty space, and she began to sing. Her voice   
truely astounded him in this song. It was so full of  
wisdom and emotion   
as she sang the song. Quickly he realized that she must have written   
the song, listening to the words of vow and how she missed the   
person who was her hero. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
As the chorus began the screen faded into a scene in the   
middle of a brightly lit desert and he realized she was trying to   
tell others about how she felt when they were trapped on the planet of  
hell. She felt safe though those things could have killed her, she   
trusted them. She trusted Carolyn, Iman and most importantly, she   
trusted him with her life. Somehow she had known she would be able   
to live to look back on that day, and now she sang about it. As   
she sang, he could feel himself remembering that day that he had left   
and how she had cried. She was also singing of then, he  
realized as well.   
Smiling, he ran his fingers over her face on the screen, smiling   
when she happened to close her eyes and seem to lean into his touch   
before she stood to sing some more as the screen has switched back to   
the stool. Her hair was placed up in an easy ponytail, very loose and  
light. Hair haloed her face as she sang and moved her head to the music.  
  
As the song ended, Riddick sat back with a soft smile,   
something he rarely did. She had remembered him. All of them, but him   
as well, after all this time.  
  
He stood and walked out of the visual center, quickly buying   
the album and hurrying back to his new place to watch more of the videos   
and to memorize her face. Soon, he thought, soon, I  
will be with you   
again, Jack.  
  
in my dreams I'll always see you  
soar above the sky  
in my heart will always be a place  
for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
  
Jack sighed from her hotel room at the Elexurous Inn,   
one of the countries most luxurious hotels. She was finishing up   
her second album tour, exhausted as her last concert was tomorrow  
night. She looked out the window, her braided hair falling lightly   
over her shoulder as she smiled softly. How she missed him. She had   
written nearly all of her song about him, for him. Suprisingly, her   
most dedicated one to him, was her most popular. And she loved to   
sing it, to let people know about his amazing man that had been her   
friend....her love.  
  
Smiling again, she stood and walked over to the refridgerator   
in her black jean shorts and white tank top with 'Surviving'   
written on it. She had decided just to go barefoot and take it easy that  
day. She needed rest for tomorrow. The turnout was nearly over two   
thousand. It still amazed her at the sheer numbers she had aquired that   
liked her music. She had never expected that many to take to her   
lyrics, but she had written them from the heart and that's what had   
amazed most. That she not only sang her songs, but wrote them as well.   
It was something she was extremely proud of.  
  
*****  
  
Getting information from the locals and the web, Riddick had   
finally figured out where and when she was next to perform. Tomorrow   
night at the June Myriad Performance Center in Lyscon,  
the capital of   
Central Providence on Meridial 4. It was only two hours away and   
he knew where she was staying. It would be pretty easy to find. There   
were sure to be plenty of fans outside roaming  
and hoping to get a   
glimpse of the starlett.  
  
Sure enough, four hours later, after securing a hotel room and   
doing a thorough look of the town, Riddick had found the hotel at   
which she was staying. Craftily sneaking in the backdoor past  
the guards, he made his way through the lobby like one of the regulars,   
his goggles substituted for thick, dark sunglasses that encircled   
his entire eyeveiw. He had had them especially made for  
these occasions,   
but still prefered his goggles, so familiar with them.  
  
So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice the men   
behind him until they had him by his arms. Almost attacking them on   
instinct, Riddick quickly calmed himself and let them take hold. "Excuse   
me sir, but can we see your registration key?" Uh oh. He hadn't planned   
on this.  
  



	2. There You'll Be

"No." he said simply, turning to them.  
  
The man on the left was about his height and spoke again.   
"Then I'm afraid if you are not registered here, we are going to have   
to ask you to leave. Security reasons."  
  
Riddick gave a smirk. "Actually, I am looking for an old   
friend, perhaps you could help me. Her name is Jacklyn?"  
  
The men looked at him with an expected glance assuming it was   
another fan or stalker trying to get into her presence." I'm sorry   
sir, but we are going to have to escort you if you don't leave now   
on your own."  
  
Riddick was getting pissed. Just as he was about to tell   
them off, he heard a very familiar voice coming toward them from behind.   
"Gentlemen! Leave this man alone, I know him. He is alright to be   
let in. " Though in the man's mind he voiced doubts to himself.  
  
"Imam." Riddick said turning around to face the Arabic holy   
man whom he had left with Jack. "Your still with her I see. Is she alright?"  
  
Imam smiled. He had been right, the two still felt it. "Yes, she   
is fine, Richard." Riddick almost growled, but realized it was for   
the best to call him that instead of Riddick unless they wanted a   
scene and a serious problem.  
  
"I am aware sir, of your clearance according to miss Carol   
herself, but he would have to have direct clearance from her as well."   
the man said.  
  
"Then I will go and-" Imam started.  
  
"Sir, it would be best if I went. You have some...influence   
on her, and I do not. Is there anything I should tell her so that she   
will know it is you, sir?" he asked turing to Riddick.  
  
"Yeah." he smiled again, "Tell her Richard is back from Hell   
and looking for Jack. She'll know." he grinned as Imam rolled his eyes.   
Again with the cryptical sayings.  
  
The man headed off up the stairs to the performers room as   
the second man stayed to watch Imam and Riddick.  
  
Cause I always saw in you  
my light, my strength  
and I want to thank you now  
for all the ways  
you were right there for me  
you were right there for me  
oohhh  
  
A knock on her door jolted Jack softly from her spot on the   
couch. Going to the door and looking through the peep hole, she saw one   
of her bodyguards and opened the door. "Yes?" she  
asked keeping her   
hand on the door handle.  
  
"Miss Carol, there is a guy downstairs that says he knows you-"  
  
"Andy, we've had people that have said that before-" she   
started slightly annoyed, but understanding.  
  
"But this time Imam said he knew him as well." This caught her   
attention.  
  
"Imam said he knew him? What's his name? What did he say? What's   
he look like?" Jack quickly rushed through the questions, hoping.   
But it couldn't be...could it? He had abandoned  
them...hadn't he??  
  
"He said to tell you that 'Richard is back from hell and   
looking for Jack' and that you would know what.... miss??" Andy rushed   
after Jack as her eyes widened and she rushed down the stairs of the   
hotel toward the lobby, all the while, her mind running.  
  
' It can't be him, can it??? Oh my god, could it be? Please   
please let it be! Maybe he just came back to say hi before running   
off...or maybe he's staying...but that would mean.....oh please,  
let it be him!  
  
She heard Andy's frantic footsteps and voice as he tried to   
follow her, but she was younger and quicker as she made it to the   
steps that lead into the lobby. Coming to a hault she spotted Imam   
and the other body guard before her view fell on the neatly shaved   
head and broad body of the other man there. She could tell just by his   
body language that he was tense and annoyed. His back  
was to her.   
Finally finding her voice Jack almost squeaked out her words the   
first time, before they came out as a full blown sentence. Three   
little words that spoke volumes.  
  
"You came back!"  
  
*****  
Hearing his Jack's voice, Riddick turned to see her standing   
on the steps of the lobby not fourty feet away. She looked absolutly   
beautiful. Her hair back in a braid and mussed from rushing. Her   
face flushed and her chest heaving. She wore a simple outfit, but it   
fit her so well. Without even realizing it, Riddick opened his arms   
the slightist, but enough for her to see the invitation. On the  
verge of crying, Jack ran toward him, jumping up into his arms and   
nearly wrapping her legs all the way around his waist. He held her tight   
from the moment she entered his arms and pulled her even closer when   
her legs rose.  
  
"Jack..." he whispered and she pulled her head back to smile   
with tears in her eyes which he reached up to wipe.  
  
"You came back." she whispered. "I didn't think you would. I   
didn't think....." she trailed off as fresh tears started to well up.  
  
******  
Andy stopped on the stairs to catch his breath and looked up,   
seeing the loving embrace, then sighed and plopped down in a chair.   
So much for his job.  
  
*****  
Riddick brought his hand up her side to her face to wipe her   
tears before running his hand through her hair. "You know I couldn't   
stay away. Your my family. My only friends. Strange as that may sound,   
it's the truth." he leaned in closer. It was Now or Never, as her song   
had said, " And besides, I might be out of my mind, but I love ya."   
he grinned as her eyes widened and a smile started on her face. He   
couldn't help it. She was so damned beautiful. Leaning in, gently captured  
her mouth with his, showing her how he felt. He felt her sigh before   
her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. He slid his hands down her   
back to lift her higher by gripping her ass, his fingers gently  
playing along the rim as his tongue played with hers. He heard Imam groan   
and almost smiled at that knowing that he understood Riddick was   
back for good.  
  
in my dreams I'll always see you  
soar above the sky  
in my heart will always be a place  
for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
and everywhere I am  
there you'll be  
  
Looking out over the crowd from his spot off the side of the   
stage to the left, Riddick was glad he wasn't out there. There were   
so many of them. He could hear their cheers and felt her hand on   
his arm as she passed him, walking out onto the stage. She turned to   
smile at him before finishing her walk to center-stage, listening   
to the cheers. Grabbing the microphone, she waited  
until the crowd   
calmed down some before talking.  
  
"I have a special request tonight. I don't know how many   
of you may have lighters or light with you, but if you do I ask that   
as I sing my first song tonight, you please place them in the air in  
memory of some dear friends of mine of whom I've lost and I wish to   
remember. It is to them and surviving friends of mine that I dedicate   
this song."  
  
Riddick recognized "There You'll Be' right away as it   
started up and was startled to see nearly half, if not more of the   
crown placing lights of all sorts up in the air as Jack began to sing.  
This was for them. For those who lost their lives. Whether they   
deserved it or not, it was for them. For Zeke. For Shazza. For Johns.   
For Paris. For Imam's Boy's. For Fry. For Imam who survived. And   
suprisingly....for him as well. He realized it then. She had gained   
strength from them all and hope. And she would never be the same   
thanks to them. As the concert continued on, Riddick  
leaned back   
against the wall to watch her. She was so beautiful. So emotional   
and so full of life when she sang and even when she didn't. And he   
wasn't about to let her go. Not a chance, he smiled.  
  
*****  
Jack ran her fingers over his arm, gaining his attention as   
Riddick turned to face her. "Hey.." she said.  
  
"Hi." he smiled back before taking her hands and kissing her   
softly.  
  
Jack smiled and pulled him closer and leaned over to whisper   
in his ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." he replied softly, kissing her ear as   
he spoke, making her shiver.  
  
As he pulled away, he looked into her uncertain eyes   
as she spoke. "So....what now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her, pulling her to sit on the   
couch beside him, backstage as the others around them chattered, not   
paying attention.  
  
"Well, I mean, how long do you plan to stay?" she asked leaving   
an opening for him either way.  
  
"I'm not Jack. I'm gonna get a place somewhere remote and   
settle down there I guess. Take a break for a long while." he sat   
back more looking at her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What's 'oh' mean, Jack? What's going on in that mind of   
yours?" he asked concerned.  
  
"But for how long? I mean, how do I know one of these days   
your not just gonna take off again for another four years...or even   
longer!" she started to panic inside, trying to stay cool outside.  
  
"Jack, I'm not going to-"  
  
"But how can you be sure? How can I? I don't think I could   
stand that." she whispered. "How can I know for sure 'Richard'?"   
she sat back feeling her heart start to pound from fright.  
  
Riddick sat there for a long moment before taking her hand   
and pulling her up with him. "If you'll let me Jack, I know a way to   
prove it." he said smiling.  
  
Looking confused Jack followed him out of the room and into   
the night.  
  
*****  
Imam knocked on Jack's door the next morning and then opened   
it when he got no answer and was taken aback by what welcomed him.   
Bags. Packing bags. What in the world was going  
on?  
  
He watched in amazment as an unusually bright Jack finished   
packing her bag and Riddick came into the living room from the bedroom   
with another bag in his arm, this one smaller. Both  
greeted the   
speechless Imam, who could only follow them as they both made their   
way down the stairs and out to a hover cab that waited for them. Finally   
able to find his voice Imam spoke just as Jack got in the car.  
  
"What in the world is going on? Where do you two think   
your going?" he blurted.  
  
Sticking her head out the door and grabbing Riddick's forarm   
to pull him in, Jack smiled brightly before answering the Arab. "On our   
honeymoon." she said before pulling a smiling Riddick  
into the backseat   
of the cab as it took off leaving a stunned Imam on the corner.  
  
"Honeymoon?!?" he yelled after the cab which was already   
speeding away.  
  
  
  
END  
  
Sequal?? Yes? No? Let me know! I have a cute little erotic honeymoon   
thing ready. Poor Imam. He has to explain. lol  



End file.
